


Bite Me

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, if that’s the kind of thing you’re into, I’m open to some experimenting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "we’re canceling the apocalypse!" & “And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times” (“Everything” by Michael Buble)

“Okay,” huffed Dean, slumping to the ground as the dark clouds overhead began dissipating. “That is the last, _the last_ apocalypse I ever want to deal with.”

Castiel sat, carefully, beside him. “Technically, this was only a _potential_ apocalypse. Since we stopped it, it isn’t actually an apocalypse.”

“Oh, yeah? Bite me.” Dean thumped his head back against the half-collapsed brick wall and closed his eyes, then opened them again. “Cas? You okay?”

“I…” the angel said, slowly. “I think I would like to.”

“Like to what?”

“Bite you,” said Cas, sounding confused. “When you said it, and tipped your head back, I had the most perplexing urge to do just that.”

Dean was quiet for a long moment. Then, he said, “Okay.”

Cas frowned. “Okay?”

“Okay. I mean, if that’s the kind of thing you’re into, I’m open to some experimenting. But you might want to start with something tamer. Kissing, maybe.”

“Would you like me to kiss you, Dean?” asked Cas.

The hunter smiled. “Only if you want—” he began, but broke off abruptly as Cas kissed him, pressing him back against the wall until Dean let out a small hiss of pain.

Cas pulled back instantly. “Dean—”

Dean didn’t let him get far, twisting on hand into his trench coat. “Just a little stiff, is all. We _did_ just stop the apocalypse.”

“Oh,” said Cas. He slid one hand behind Dean’s head, pulling him into another kiss, this time curling out a bit of his grace to heal the bruised ribs and shallow cuts Dean had gotten in the past few hours. “Better?”

“Cas,” said Dean, a little breathless. “You’ve been holding out on me. This beats two fingers to the forehead, hands down.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cas said, and Dean laughed, pushing himself to his feet.

“C’mon,” he said, holding out a hand to pull Cas up, too. “Sam’ll be looking for us. And then we’ve got to discuss this whole biting thing.”

The angel shuffled, awkwardly. “It was just a thought, Dean, we don’t actually have to—”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. “Oh, we’re gonna.”

Cas smiled. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
